


Confession

by mynekoheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Love Confessions, M/M, Surprise Kiss, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynekoheart/pseuds/mynekoheart
Summary: A spider is knocking on the window. Please open the window.





	Confession

Tony’s words were cut off by a pair of lips on his, silenced by the spiderling in front of him (well, he can’t call him spiderling anymore can he). For a moment he forgotten everything; his annoyance and his worries, and when Peter pulled back, he tried to chase it. It was too brief for his liking. He wanted to savor it, to remember the feeling of those lips. He caught the taste of peppermint when he wetted his lips, trapped in a daze.

He felt a heaviness on his shoulder and was pushed back a little. Pull out by the daze, he realized he was sticking out his head (and maybe his upper body) out of the window to reach his love. There was a soft chuckle, pleasant to his ears and the hand he realized was the heaviness earlier on his shoulder migrated to his cheeks. It was a small caress, taking its time before it stops and stayed where it is.

Tony watched Peter’s expression the whole time and it never changed from the peaceful look he has now; soft, and filled with love and adoration, and it was directed to him.

“I love you,” Peter said and before Tony could react; the hand on his cheek left and shot a web towards somewhere he couldn’t see. Peter got off of Tony’s window and swung away.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on Wattpad and thought, why not.


End file.
